


Blood

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d never liked the sight of blood – especially her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blood

Blood.

Her hand was covered in it.

Red, sticky blood.

Hers; thanks to a slip of the hand while chopping vegetables.

She felt dizzy. She’d never liked the sight of blood – especially her own.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind; warm lips pressed against her ear, “Steady. I’ve got you.”

Olivia smiled; leaning back against James’ chest as he cleaned the cut on her palm. She bit her lip when the water made contact with the wound.

Cleaned and bandaged, her heart fluttered when James lifted her hand, and pressed a gentle kiss to the wound.

“There. All better.”


End file.
